1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for supporting objects for drying. More particularly, this invention relates to an adjustable device that is designed to allow plates, pots, kitchen utensils and silverware to dry.
2. Summary of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for supporting objects for drying. This device contains a catch basin, for receiving water that drips off of these drying objects. Attached to the catch basin is a first adjustable rack that is positioned in a substantially horizontal manner. This first adjustable rack has a front end and a back end wherein the back end is rotatably supported within the catch basin. In addition, there is also a second adjustable rack that is rotatably attached to the catch basin and extends in a substantially upright or vertical position. Both the first adjustable rack and the second adjustable rack are comprised of a series of parallel extending bars that are spaced apart from each other to receive a plate between these parallel extending bars or to allow pots to rest thereon. The bars are spaced far enough apart so that they allow water to drip down through the bars and into the catch basin.
In addition, there is an adjustable support bar that is rotatably attached to the substantially horizontal adjustable rack. This adjustable support bar is for rotatably adjusting the height of the front end of the substantially horizontal adjustable rack. Furthermore, disposed within the catch basin is a series of support strips wherein the support strips are designed to support the adjustable support bar in a particular position to keep the adjustable support bar from rotating when the support bar is supporting the substantially horizontal adjustable rack. The support bar is also useful in that when it is positioned flat, it extends out from the substantially horizontal rack to support extra large pots or pans.
This device is also designed to prevent any water or other materials from flowing onto a counter top outside of the catch basin. For example, the catch basin contains a series of substantially vertical walls to trap this water within the catch basin. In this way, the water will not flow outside of the catch basin and onto a counter top. However, there are at least two drainage holes disposed within the substantially vertical walls to allow a user to easily pour the water disposed within the catch basin out into a sink.
The device also contains an adjustable tray attached to the catch basin for supporting a series of utensils. The adjustable tray also comprises a set of adjustable legs rotatably attached to the catch basin, a top plate attached to the adjustable legs wherein this top plate has holes for supporting the silverware and utensils in an upright manner. The top plate is adjustable from a folded up position to a folded down position so that the tray can be stored easily. In addition disposed within the catch basin are a series of circular support bins for receiving a bottom portion of utensils and silverware so that this silverware can be supported in an upright manner. If these circular support bins were not present within the catch basin, the silverware might slide out from underneath the top tray.
The adjustable tray also further comprises a support arm having a first end rotatably attached to the catch basin and a second end designed to lock the adjustable tray in an upright position. Thus, when the tray is in its upright position, the support arm is extended up to secure the adjustable tray in a fixed position. This tray is primarily designed to receive kitchen utensils and silverware and is designed to allow these utensils and silverware to dry while in an upright position.
One of the benefits of this invention is that it can be folded down into a storage position wherein the rack can then be stored away. To facilitate this feature, there is also a catch block disposed within the catch basin wherein this catch block is designed to receive a top end spacer bar on the second adjustable rack to lock the top end spacer bar in place on the catch block. The catch block also contains a slot that is angled in so that it restricts the movement of the spacer bar in the second adjustable rack once the second adjustable rack is snapped in.